da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
恋ごころ (bài hát)
恋ごころ (Koigokoro) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 2/11/2016; ngoài ra cũng là bài hát thứ bảy trong album Next Phase phát hành 25/1/2017 và là bài hát thứ 10 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, một bản tiếng Nhật và một bản tiếng Anh. * Lời bài hát: Risa Horie, Mai Watarai * Nhạc: Erik Lidbom, TAKAROT * Sắp xếp: TAKAROT, Shinji Tanaka * Vũ đạo bởi MASAO (MO-BLOW INC.) Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) I miss you, I miss you, I just keep missing you And it tears up my heart when I think of you I just can't help thinking of you when I'm playing your favorite song All of the words and the sweet melody bring me bạck to the days with you I remember you standing alone waiting for me to show up everytime I was late Singing along to the song in your earphone, I was standing there, just lost in your eyes I miss you, I miss you, I just keep missing you And it tears up my heart when I think of you Times with you, times with you, just going down the drain Now I know, they're never coming back And that melody is still stuck in my head when I'm standing here alone You gave me joy when I had you, you gave me pain when I lost you You gave me feelings that I never knew They remain inside my heart I remember you waving your hand across the street everytime we said our goodbye I would do anything just to have you back Still wishing we could go back to that day Forever, forever, I wanna be with you All the wishes I had never coming true Everynight, everynight, I'm calling out for you in my heart There's nothing I can do now And it keeps on burning in side my heart Knowing you're never ever coming back I wonder if my love will melt away Like the snow, as the seasons go by Inside my heart I miss you, I miss you, I just keep missing you And it tears up my heart when I think of you Love for you, love for you, my broken promises Now I know they're never coming true I wait for you cuz I can't move on And that melody is still stuck in my head when I'm standing here alone Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= 好きで 好きで 君が好きで 張り裂けそうな 恋ごころ 偶然流れた 優しメロディが 君といたあの季節(とき)へ 僕をつれ戻す いつもの改札で 僕が来たのも気付かないまま イヤフォンの音くちずさむ 楽しそうな横顔 好きで 好きで 君が好きで 張り裂けそうな 恋ごころ ふたり ふたり 想い合った日々は どこへ行ったの? 僕だけが あのメロディを繰り返してる 失う痛みも 会える喜びも 知らずに過ごしてたね 君がいなければ 向かいのホームから「またね」と君は手を振るったね 幸せだったあの日々を やり直せるのなら 永遠に 永遠に そばにいたい 叶う事のない 願い ずっと ずっと もがいてる心 どうすればいい? 胸の奥でくすぶる 宛てのないこの想い 粉雪舞う頃には そっと消えるのかな 届かない 好きで 好きで 君が好きで 張り裂けそうな 恋ごころ ふたり ふたり 想い合った心 どこへ行ったの? 今ひとり 僕だけが この場所で あのメロディを繰り返してる |-| Rōmaji= Suki de suki de kimi ga suki de Harisake souna koigokoro Guuzen nagareta yasashii merodi ga Kimi toita ano toki e boku wo tsure modosu Itsumo no kaisatsu de boku ga kita no mo kizukanai mama Iyafon no oto kuchizusamu tanoshi souna yokogao Suki de suki de kimi ga suki de Harisake souna koigokoro Futari futari omoi atta hibi wa doko e itta no? Boku dake ga ano merodi wo kurikaeshiteru Ushinau itami mo aeru yorokobi mo Shirazu ni sugoshi teta ne kimi ga inakereba Mukai no hoomu kara "mata ne" to kimi wa te wo furutta ne shiawase datta ano hibi wo yarinaoseru no nara Towa ni towa ni soba ni itai kanau koto no nai negai Zutto zutto mogai teru kokoro dousureba ii? Mune no oku de kusuburu ate no nai kono omoi Konayuki maukoro ni wa sotto kieru no ka na Todokanai Suki de suki de kimi ga suki de Harisake souna koigokoro Futari futari omoi atta kokoro doko e itta no? Ima hitori boku dake ga Kono basho de ano merodi wo kurikaeshiteru Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Next Phase Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best